


Skype, Phone and Sex, or how technology can change your life

by crazysnape



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazysnape/pseuds/crazysnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being 600  miles away from your boyfriend is hard, but telephone, internet, Skype made things easier... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype, Phone and Sex, or how technology can change your life

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: GayforKurt thanks a lot

**  
**

 

LIVING in New York City was just the most wonderful thing in the world. He was sharing a flat with Finn and Rachel, which was really nice since it felt like he’d taken a piece of home with him. Being alone would have been hard, at least at first but, on the bad side, his roommates were newlyweds and acted as such. They tended to forget he was there, or was going to be soon. Needless to say, because of that, he saw more straight action in a month than he had in his whole life. As the said action was between his ‘brother’ and his best friend, who loved sharing information, he would have preferred staying in the dark. That meant that sometimes he was afraid to enter his own home; well, who knew what kind of horrors of a heterosexual nature he would see?

 

His relationship with Blaine was as perfect as ever. They talked every day on Skype about absolutely everything. Life was just wonderful and, hopefully, Blaine was going to be with him soon...

 

Okay, life was wonderful until some idiot stole his phone. He was walking on 9th Street, sending a text to Randy, a new friend from NYAD when a jerk came, took the phone and ran with it. Before he realized what had happened, the guy had disappeared. So he spent the rest of the afternoon and part of his evening at the police station registering the theft while cursing the man.

 

The only good thing about it was that, by the time he got home, the newlyweds were already in their room and appeared to be sleeping (otherwise he would know it, because Rachel loved using her voice even in their more intimate moments).

 

Three days later, he had a new phone, a new number and was entering his contacts – thanks to Finn and Rachel's phone – before sending a mass text with his new telephone number.

 

Since he’d arrived in New York, he’d been discussing with Blaine how to keep their sex life interesting despite the distance. Cyber-sex had never seemed that attractive to him; it seemed too flashy, too direct and too pornographic. He might like sex but porn movies were still not his thing. And to watch Blaine masturbating or being watched by him while masturbating was not appealing at all. To be honest, he doubted he could even get a hard on that way.

 

So, after a lot of reflection, Kurt decided to try phone sex. Voices had always been exciting for him and for Blaine as well. Voices could be sexy and sweet and exciting and romantic. Voices could do everything. So tonight he was going to give it a try and follow his urge.

 

First he took off his clothes, putting them carefully on the chair and then he laid down on his bed before beginning to stroke himself. He pulled his nipples before turning onto his belly to reach for his penis which was already getting hard. Once he was hard enough he took his phone and pressed the speed dial for Blaine's number.

 

Afraid to lose his courage if his boyfriend spoke to him, he began talking as soon as the phone was answered, before even hearing the ‘hello’. His voice was lower than he intended.

 

"Hi, sweetie, do you ever feel like your skin is on fire? Yearning to be touched, to feel hands or tongue playing with you, stroking you, drawing on you as if you were a canvas? Well, I did, often, and then I start to think of you. I find myself in my bed, naked, waiting for you to join me, but you are not there... and I can’t help wondering, what would you do if you were? Should I imagine you are here, with me?"

 

A strongly excited groan answered him. Taking it as an agreement he continued to talk.

 

"So I close my eyes and I picture you near me. I feel your hands on mine; your touch is light and strong at the same time. You put my hands over my head and I feel your breath on my neck; your tongue is slowly licking me and I shiver. The fires you are lighting in me grow and suddenly you are nibbling my ear and I groan. You are lying above me, brushing your body against mine and teasing it. Freeing one of your hands, you brush it down my arms before stopping to play with my nipples, lightly at first and then harder.

 

“And you kiss me_ everywhere _ from my cheek to my chin, my neck, the right corner of my mouth, the left, and then on the middle. Your dry lips rub against mine, it's gentle. Your tongue draws the line of my mouth before pushing inside of it. You fondle it, playing softly with my tongue, but it's only soft for a few seconds before the passion grows up. You hold me tight; my only way to answer your advances is with my mouth. So I use it – I kiss you with all my passion. I nibble and bite your lips until it becomes hard to breathe.

 

“I can feel your heart beating quickly against mine, and my blood is burning inside my veins. Suddenly, you move back and nuzzle my neck. I feel your breath, and far from calming me, it excites me even more and when you bite me where shoulder and neck meet, I suppress a cry and my back arches up. I love when you do that. I love when your teeth dig in my flesh. Something hot and wet then wraps around my right nipple, and I surge against you, desire passing through me like lightning in the sky; it's quick, hard and powerful. My penis is harder than ever and you can feel it brushing against your stomach, wet, and you laugh.

 

“The contrast between your hot breath and my wet skin is just wonderful. I want to touch, too, and I tell you so but you refuse to release my arms. You enjoy torturing me with pleasure too much; you love giving me a lot of it and stopping just before I am truly gone. You keep playing with me as if I were a musical instrument. Your fingers are drawing unknown pictures on my chest and abs before reaching for my erect penis. And then you finally free my arms but you played so well with me that I am completely under your control.

 

“You open my legs wide and very soon I feel your finger playing around my pucker. Your touch is light, like a tickling but it's nice, so nice that when you slowly push a finger inside the hole it's a relief. Soon you push a second one; it's so good when you brush my prostate while stroking the soft skin under my balls that I cry out. You know me well, you know I want more so you grab the lube and add a third finger. You are more forceful but I like it. The pressure is bigger but that's when I find the strength to touch you.

 

“My mouth finds your neck and I bite you and I suck. It's not sweet but I know you like it as much as I do. So I bite, lick and suck your thin skin. I begin playing with your nipples, like you did with mine, petting and pulling them with the same rhythm as your finger in my hole. I have to feel you in me soon and I know from your grunts and groans that we are on the same track, both of our bodies trembling. Suddenly your fingers are gone, replaced by your pulsing sex. Eager to have you in me, I push forward at the same time as you.

 

“In a few seconds you are entirely inside of me, your balls pressing on my ass, your penis stroking my prostate and our mouths sticking together with more force and passion than before. We found the rhythm we both like; it's quicker and quicker, deeper and deeper and soon you break, filling me up and my whole body bends against yours. For a second, I stare at your face, contorted with pleasure and you are so gorgeous that I follow you, my come sticking us together..."

 

On the other end of the phone, Blaine hadn't spoken yet. All Kurt could hear were his short breaths, his groans and the unmistakable sound of someone jerking off followed by his climax. It felt good to cause this kind of reaction with his words, his voice.

 

"Good night, sweetie."

 

OoOoOoO

 

At the same time, on the West Coast, Puck was lying on his bed, eyes wide open, incredulous. He’d just had the biggest orgasm of his whole life thanks to phone sex. Gay phone sex – from Kurt Hummel!

 

To say he wasn't surprised to see Kurt's name when his phone rang would be a lie. Finn had told him someone had stolen Kurt’s phone so he’d had to change it. He must have put the wrong number with his name because, at the latest news, everything was still good with him and his boy, Blaine. After a few seconds of hesitation, he sent a thank you text, saying he just had the best orgasm of his life. Well, he’d learnt it's always good to be polite above all with this kind of sex. Who knew that gay sex could be that hot? And who knew that Kurt had such a dirty mouth? He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and decided to enjoy the afterglow. Good surprises like that didn't happen very often so, yes, enjoy...

 

OoOoOoO

 

When Kurt had Blaine on Skype the next day, his boyfriend didn't say a word about it, but since he’d read the message he’d sent him just after, he knew Blaine really loved it. Thinking his boyfriend was uncannily shy about it, he kept his silence too. They both loved it but didn't want to talk or dissect it. Well, he was more than okay with that.

 

OoOoOoO

 

… _I smile, unfastening your pants and take them off with your underwear. You are naked in front of me. You're gorgeous with your penis already hard, waiting for me. Without a word I place myself between your legs, and tease your tip, lightly sucking at it like I would on a lollypop, as if I were simply testing the taste. You groan and you become louder when my hand reaches for the base of your cock, rubbing your balls. I hum as I take you entirely in my mouth. I love feeling you in my throat, filling me up slowly. When my wet finger touches your asshole and penetrates it you explode and I swallow it all…_

OoOoOoO

 

Puck was more than surprised when Kurt texted him the next day and the next day and the next day and the next... Each day brought a new story; some were soft, romantic, others more porn than anything. He never said a word, only breathing hard and enjoying it immensely.

 

Kurt's call was the best moment of his day. His swimming pool business was a bit slow and he was working in a restaurant to make ends meet. Since the third call he hadn't had sex with anybody; it was like his body didn't react to anything that wasn't Kurt’s voice. He realized he should say something and let Kurt know who he was really talking to but he found he couldn't. When they were on the phone, Kurt was the only one talking, Puck's tongue was tied. The only time there was an exchange was by text, but he got the feeling this wasn't something he should do by message. Sometimes he sent back sweet things, just because he could and because Kurt didn't know who he was; sometimes he commented on Kurt's story from the day or the night before; sometimes he made some suggestions. He went as far as growing his hair so he could physically fit the description.

 

After the first month it was mostly silly stuff he texted back or just "I miss you" because, as stupid as it probably sounded, he did miss Kurt. Well, he missed the Kurt he’d discovered since the beginning of their phone thing. He regretted not taking the time before to really talk to him when they were both in Lima, when he would have been able to be himself and not Blaine' ghost or shadow. He refused to think about Blaine, because he remembered what had happened when Kurt had been texting the gay kid in that music store, how badly Blaine had taken the whole thing.

 

And now he was the guy Kurt was texting/talking to, even if he didn't know it. And this time it _was_ cheating because they weren't just talking about movies or New York or musicals; they had casual discussions about all the stuff in their life plus awesome phone sex _ at least from his point of view. He should feel bad, he really should but it was one of the best relationships he’d ever had so he couldn’t, even if he couldn't see or touch his boy, and even if his boy isn't really his.

 

OoOoOoO

 

… _You are lying on your stomach, naked, in a deep sleep. I love watching you sleep, you seem so peaceful. But I prefer when I feel you arching under me. So I slowly take my clothes off before sitting at the foot of the bed and pulling on the sheet until your ass and your legs are revealed. I lick my lips with anticipation. For a second I wait, wondering where I should start. Then I crawl on top of you, our bodies slipping one on the other. You shiver but don't wake. I kiss the back of your neck, lightly, and take a deep breath, loving that smell that's all yours. I grab the ginger oil massage from the drawer and warm it a little before putting some on my hands. I begin to rub your shoulders, before slowly moving down, kissing you as I go._

_As I massage your beautiful body and keep kissing your warm skin, I feel you waking up. My body brushes against yours and the precum leaking from my penis is drawing on your back, your ass, your legs... You are completely relaxed under my hands and I love it. When my hands start to massage the cheeks of your bottom, I feel you trying to tense, but you are too relaxed to manage it, at least before my thumb starts brushing against your sphincter, going in circles. When you finally move your ass up to urge me to do more, I bend my head and kiss you where it puckers. And I keep giving you open kisses; when I feel you vibrate under me, sucking replaces the kissing and soon my tongue is forcing its way inside of you._

_You writhe and wail, asking for more. More what? I can't be sure. You try to speak but are unable to make a full sentence; it's just a litany of words – my name and more and ‘please’ and more... But you are lucky because I know what you want, what you need, so after a last sucking, I bite your cheek and lie down on you, slowly sliding into you._

_Yes! It's tight and hot and I give you a few seconds to adjust and then I have to move. It’s slow, dreadfully slow but that is exactly what you need. You want to feel me everywhere… and you do. I brush against your prostate, you cry out and by tightening your channel you make me scream, too. Soon, too soon, we explode, you on the bed and me in you..._

 

OoOoOoO

 

Kurt doesn't understand Blaine. His boyfriend has never been this strange. It's like they have two parallel relationships; one on Skype and one on the phone. On Skype, it's more and more awkward while on the phone it's kind of strange (because Blaine is silent) but easier, more fun, more exciting. He could ask about it, but he feels like it's not his place to do so. So he waits; he was going to be back in Lima soon for the Christmas holiday. They were going to see each other, to be able to touch for real, to have real conversations without using any technological devices. It could only improve, right?

 

Except that two weeks, later their relationship was as awkward as it had been all semester, the only difference was that they were together. Kurt didn't understand why Blaine acted as if half of their conversations never happened. When he made some hints of the fantasies they’d shared, Blaine looked at him as if _he_ were the strange one, or as if he was wondering when he’d became such a pervert or something.

 

One afternoon they were both sitting at the Lima Bean, drinking a mokachino, when his phone beeped. He took it from his bag and saw he'd got a text from Blaine, which was strange since he was sitting in front of him and he had both of his hands around his drink. He frowned, pressed the button and read: "I miss you_ Call me tonight."

 

Okay, there was something wrong there. Then his life took a turn for the worse when Blaine (the one in front of him) asked:

 

"So you finally got a new phone? Why didn't you give me your number?"

 

Oh, shit! Who had he been talking to for four months?

 

Everything made sense now. He’d felt like he had two different relationships with Blaine because he did. Except, one of the Blaines wasn't Blaine at all.

 

With whom had he cheated on his boyfriend – without knowing it? He quickly smiled at Blaine, gave him his number and tried to act as if everything was normal. When he finally got home, he headed for his room to lie on his bed.

 

He had to think, and hard.

 

He’d unintentionally cheated on his boyfriend.

 

He didn't have a clue with whom... Oh, god, he hoped it wasn’t a girl! But then he remembered some of their discussions and realized it was impossible.

 

The worst part was that, if he was honest with himself, he preferred Phone Blaine to the real one. Phone Blaine made him feel good about himself, he was sweeter than Blaine, funnier... but despite of all his qualities, though, he was also a big _liar_.

 

This person had known since the first time it was a wrong number kind of call and he hadn't said anything. Kurt closed his eyes and concentrated on the voice he’d heard groaning and moaning, and asked himself: "Do I know this voice? Do I know who I was telling all of my fantasies?" A little something inside of him told him that yes, he did.

 

He’d taken all the numbers from Finn and Rachel's phone so now he dashed to his brother’s room where, without asking, he took the phone, pressed the numbers and heart beating wildly, he waited to read the name.

 

Puck.

 

Oh my god! Puck was the sweet, funny and sexy guy he’d talked to every night for four months? Puck.

 

Why? Why? Was it some kind of prank? But it didn't feel like it. The other boy had revealed a lot about himself, too.

 

OoOoOoO

 

_…You know, sometimes I just feel like staying in bed with you, just cuddling and exchanging sweet kisses. I don't want passion, just reassurance that you are here with me, for me, just like I am there with and for you…_

 

OoOoOoO

 

Puck was leaving his stupid work wondering why Kurt hadn't called him for nearly a week. He really hoped he would call tonight. Then his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

Kurt.

 

"I know."

 

Shit.

 

He couldn't breathe; he was about to lose the only good thing in his life. Shit.

 

He walked home quickly, trying to decide what to do next. After some reflection he realized he had two choices:

 

One, be a douchebag and act as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

 

Two, be a man, accept the consequences of his actions and, if he was lucky, win his guy in the end.

 

So, for the first time since the beginning of their odd relationship, he was the one calling.

 

"Hi."

 

"Hi."

 

The silence following the greeting was deafening.

 

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? You should have... I... I don't understand, Puck, why?"

 

How could he express what he was feeling? Words had never been his friend but he knew he at least had to try.

 

"At first, I thought it was a one-time thing. It was like... a dream. I was sleeping in my bed, the phone rang and before I got a chance to say "hi", this sexy voice began to tell me a fucking awesome fantasy. Like I text you, you give me a fucking incredible orgasm. You called back the next day with a story just as wonderful and the day after and again and again. And every day I would tell myself, "Today you tell Kurt the truth" but every day the story was better than the one before and soon I was just too much of a coward to do it.

 

“Fairly quickly your call became the best part of my day and I stopped trying to tell you. Instead, I texted you… and you know the rest. I am sorry, I shouldn't have... is Blaine angry? Because you know I like the guy; I don't want to hurt him. I can explain to him you are innocentokay? I don't want you to be sad because I really like you and I would love if you would say something because I don't think I can stop this verbal diarrhea alone. Kurt? Are you still there?"

 

He heard a sweet laugh and then the boy's voice rang into his ear.

 

"It's nice to be the one listening for once. Your story doesn't have the same effect; you might need some training... Anyway, Blaine isn't angry, he doesn't know yet. I don't know what to tell him, or you or even myself. Everything is just so confused right now. Do you realize I spent more time talking to you than to him these last three months? I feel like we stopped being a couple a long time ago but I just realized it. I need some time to think. I don't know what I want. And you, do you know it? Are you happy where you are? How is your enterprise going?"

 

At first, Puck wasn't sure if he should tell him the truth because the only good thing in his life right now was, well – it was Kurt and he wasn't even his. But then he realized that if he didn't try he would regret it all his life.

 

"I’m not happy here at all. I wait in a shitty restaurant and the pool thing is not as easy as I thought it would be. There is a lot to think about but, for the first time in my life, I think I know what I want."

 

"You do?" Kurt isn't as self-assured as he used to be.

 

"Yes."

 

"Tell me."

 

"I... I’m not sure you’re ready to hear it. I don't know if I am ready to tell you either."

 

Just when he opened the door of his tiny flat, after a minute of silence, he heard Kurt repeat in a breath.

 

"Tell me, please."

 

He left the key on the table near the entrance and slid down against the door until he was sitting on the parquet. He closed his eyes and did what Kurt's favorite song said, he trusted his instinct, closed his eyes and leapt.

 

"You... I want you like I had you before – and more. I want to talk to you, seriously; I want to touch you for real and not just in my mind. I want to be able to see you, to feel you. I want to try all those things you described to me and more. I want to tell you my fantasies just like you told me yours. I want so many things that I can't find the words and it scares the shit out of me."

 

"But how, Puck? We are more than 2,000 miles apart! Your dream is in Los Angeles and mine is in New York… how?"

 

"Dreams change, Kurt, and L.A. isn't that great when you are alone..."

 

"I... I need to think, I'll call you back."

 

Fuck, he’d said too much, too soon; he completely fucked it up, shit!

 

"Yeah, well, see you."

 

"No, I _will_ call you back, Puck, promise."

 

"Yeah, okay," and without waiting for Kurt's answer he hung up.

 

The conversation had left him empty. It felt like he’d completely opened up to someone for the first time in his life and it was all for nothing. His eyesight blurred and he realized he was crying, shit. He should, at least, get up and sit on the chair or the bed, but he couldn't find the energy to move. So, he stayed on the floor and cried like a lovesick schoolgirl, ridiculous.

 

After what felt like a very long time, he managed to stand and go to the bathroom to take a shower. Whatever happened he always felt better after a hot shower; he was cleaner inside and out. Afterwards, without stopping to eat he headed for his bed; his only wish was to sleep and forget everything. So he did.

 

He was awakened a few hours later by his phone ringing, which wasn't unusual. Before he got the chance to say “hello”, a voice spoke. Not just any voice, either. Kurt's. That was all he needed to be entirely awake from head to toe.

 

"Hi."

 

For a second he hesitated to answer before remembering that now he could because Kurt knew.

 

"Hi."

 

"I talked to Blaine and... we broke up."

 

His heart jumped in his chest; he’d never thought he would do it, not for him.

 

"Did you really mean what you said?"

 

"I said a lot of things…"

 

"About your dream… in L.A."

 

"Yeah, of course."

 

He could hear Kurt breathing, it was stressful and he didn't know if he understood well what he was trying to tell him.

 

"Do you…"

 

"Do I?"

 

"Do you want to stop being alone?"

 

"I would love it."

 

The silence was full of tension, hope and excitement.

 

"If you are interested in sharing an apartment with a newlywed couple that’s very noisy and…"

 

"And…?"

 

"And me, then you are welcome."

 

He could say those words did nothing to him but then he would be lying. His heart was racing faster than after a football match and for the second time tonight his eyes were full of tears. When he opened his mouth to answer, his voice cracked but he didn't care.

 

"Yeah, I'd like that."

 

"Good."

 

There were a lot of things to talk about, but it didn't matter. He was on the phone with Kurt, they both knew who they were and, as lame as it might be hearing his... boyfriend? breathing and knowing they wanted the same thing, fulfilled all his desires.

 

"Hey, Puck?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

One second later his ear was full of Kurt’s sexy voice.

 

"What are you wearing?"

 

Damn! Maybe not all his desires, but _that_ was for later.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
